According to an aspect of the present, invention, there is provided a fastening mechanism for attaching an eyewear object to clothing, the mechanism comprises: first and second clips, each clip having pivotally connected respective first and second elongated levers, the respective first and second levers having respective jaws disposed one over the other, the respective jaws of the first clip gripping the eyewear object and the respective jaws of the second clip gripping the clothing, each respective jaw of each respective lever being situated on a respective first longitudinal extremity thereof; and an articulated pivot pivotally connecting the respective first lever of the first clip to one of the respective first and second levers of the second clip, the pivot being disposed on the respective first lever of the first clip on a respective second longitudinal extremity thereof generally longitudinally opposite the first respective longitudinal extremity thereof, the first clip being freely rotatable relative the second clip on the pivot by an effect of gravity which maintains the respective jaws of the first clip, and thereby the eyewear object, suspended below said pivot.
The invention is particularly useful and secure for the transportation of auxiliary sunglasses of the type clip-on or spectacles designed without arms extending from a lens frame for support over the ear. Because said arms are non-existent, transportation options are therefore limited, as the arms cannot be used to hook and suspend the spectacles to one's apparel. In addition, the invention, allowing the spectacles to be held by the lens, avoids the use of an integrated apparel pocket, said pocket posing risks of loss of the spectacles by sliding or, damage by compression or by friction against other solid objects contained within the pocket.
The invention consists of a rapid removable fastening mechanism for corrective eyeglasses, or auxiliary sunglasses of the type clip-on, or other objects similar in nature, and clothing. Two spring-loaded clips, joined in opposite directions by the ends of their respective levers, characterize the said mechanism. The said levers are superimposed and joined by an articulated pivot on a transversal axis to the levers of the said clips. The said pivot joining the two clips allows the clip for the spectacles to maintain a relatively vertical position, by the effect of gravity, independent of the position of the clip for the clothing.
One of the spring-loaded clips is designed to attach firmly onto the clothing, while the other spring-loaded clip is designed to grip the spectacles with the assistance of two small cushions made of rubber or plastic material. The said cushions affixed to the extremities of the jaws have for their roles to procure a rapid and secure attachment when applying pressure on either side of the lens, the glass, or the arm of the frame.